Be Be Your Love
by itsliz
Summary: Bade songfic to Be Be Your Love by Rachael Yamagata. My first songfic! Hope you like it and plz review!


**Disclaimer: i dont own anything**

**A/N: HEEYYYYY! haha ok i haven't posted anything in a while, but I've been wanting to write this forever. It's based on Be Be Your Love by Rachael Yamagata. So i think you should listen to it before you read...but thats just me! I think it really fits Beck and Jade's relationship. Also i don't really hate Tori THAT much...well...but it's just a story. Anyways this is my first songfic and I know its not the best but i would really appreciate your feedback! Please review, positive or negative! Enjoy?**

_**Jade's POV**_

_If I could take you away_

_Pretend I was queen_

_What would you say?_

_Would you think I'm unreal?_

_Cause everybody's got their way I should feel_

I wish Beck and I could escape. All those stupid people whispering, pointing completely confused as to why _Beck Oliver_ had chosen me. I like when we are alone, just the two of us, when I can be my true self. I don't have anything to hide from Beck. I'm just scared to let the rest of the world know me, afraid they will think I'm fake. They already judge me as it is. I've heard what people say about me. I try to ignore them, tune it out. I never can. "Jade shouldn't be dating Beck. She's too mean" "She can't possibly love him, she can't love anybody." "_She's a coldblooded bitch_." I sometimes secretly wonder if Beck feels the same way.

_And Everybody's talking how I can't can't be your love but I want want want to be your love want to be your love for real_

_Everybody's talking how I can't can't be your love but I want want want to be your love want to be your love want to be your love for real_

_Want to be your everything_

_Everything._

Since when do they know us? What gives ignorant bystanders the right to evaluate our relationship based on the tiny snippet that they see? Maybe it's not as obvious as I think it is. I thought everyone could see it. All I want is this world is Beck. I love him, I need him, and I want to his everything. He sure as hell is mine.

_**Beck's POV**_

_Everything's falling and I am included in that_

At school she seemed fine. Then Jade came to my RV crying. I held her close, and wiped away her tears. Seeing her cry was impossible. I needed to make whatever was bothering her go away.

_Oh how I try_

_To be just okay _

"Beck." She started, "Stupid Vega left this in my locker!" She said as she held up a crumpled piece of paper. I took it and tightened my arm around her as I read:

Jade,

Even though you're mean and bitchy, I know you have a weak spot. Beck. Well, say your goodbyes because now that I'm here, he won't give you a second thought. Ha! I can't believe poor Beck could end up with such an ugly skank. Sorry hon, but you're not good enough for him. He could never love you.

I couldn't believe my eyes! Tori, who acted all sweet and cheery, could write this? "Jade how do you know it was Tori?" "I saw her put it in earlier" She mumbled. Wow. I was really going to have to have a talk with Vega, because this was not going to fly. I wanted to go right now, but I could see Jade was upset. So I stayed and held her, and pretended it was no big deal. Trying to lead by example, it was just a bitchy note written by a jealous girl. Jade shouldn't care. I shouldn't care. But I did.

_Yeah, but all I ever really wanted was a little piece of you_

"It's true." She whispered so softly I could barely hear. "Everything on that fucking note is true. I don't deserve you." Her words stabbed me like a knife, how could she believe that? "Jade!" I said, taken aback, "How could you think that for one second? Ever since I first saw you, I knew I wanted you, knew I had to have you. You're the only one for me."

_And everybody's talking how I can't can't be your love but I want want want to be your love want to be your love for real_

_Everybody's talking how I can't can't be your love but I want want want to be your love want to be your love for real_

Why would Tori ever write that? Those hideous lies. I still don't understand why Jade and I's relationship can't just be accepted. Or at least tolerated! Nobody could see how insanely right for eachother we were. My mom. My dad. Tori. All of the female population at Hollywood Arts. Even Sinjin. Nobody understood. Jade was perfect. She was my queen. I loved her, and by some incredible twist of fate she loved me too. So everyone can just shut the hell up and deal with it. Beck and Jade aren't going anywhere.

_Everything will be alright_

_If you just stay the night_

Jade was still looking at the floor. I could tell Tori's words had hurt her. "I know I shouldn't care what Vega thinks. I was stupid to come here, to get all worked up." Jade said, she sounded ashamed. "No Jade you're not stupid. It doesn't matter what Vega thinks, you're so smart and gorgeous and talented. That's what I think and that's all that matters." I said. I looked into her stunning eyes for a brief moment, before we both leaned in at the same time. The kiss was deep and passionate. God, I loved her so much. I needed to prove it. Before I could think any further, Jade's hands were unbuttoning my shirt. "Can I stay the night?" She breathed in between kisses.

"You can stay forever."

_**Jade's POV**_

_Please sir don't you walk away _

_Don't you walk away _

_Don't you walk away_

_Please sir don't you walk away_

_Don't you walk away_

_Don't you walk away_

Beck Beck Beck Beck Beck BECK! He was the only thing on my mind; he clouded out all the other thoughts in my head. He was right, he was the only one that mattered. I suddenly just couldn't contain my love for him anymore, it was almost painful trying to hold it in. I'm not sure if he was feeling the same, but I reached for his shirt and held my breath, hoping he wouldn't reject me and just walk away. I don't think I could take it.

_And everybody's talking how I can't can't be your love but I want want want to be your love want to be your love for real_

_Everybody's talking how I can't can't be your love but I want want want to be your love want to be your love for real_

_And everybody's talking how I can't can't be your love but I want want want to be your love want to be your love for real_

_Everybody's talking how I can't can't be your love but I want want want to be your love want to be your love for real_

_Want to be your love love love love love_

The next morning I woke up in Beck's arms, my head on his bare chest. I could hear his heart beating and I smiled a real smile. I pulled myself closer to his sleeping form, but I couldn't get close enough. Then I blushed as I remembered why I had been so distraught yesterday. All my doubts and insecurities about Beck were long gone. I love him, he loves me. What we have is real. And nothing else matters.

Simple as that.


End file.
